Ryūko Matoi vs Stocking Anarchy
Ryūko Matoi vs Stocking is Chris the Gaming Thunder's 1st ever DBX, pitting Ryūko Matoi from Kill la Kill against Stocking Anarchy from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. Description Kill la Kill vs Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! When Ryūko sees what seems to be an attack on her best friend by Stocking, will she be a cut above her opponent, or will she be glutton for punishment? Intro No rules. Just bloodshed! DBX!! Battle (Location: Honnō City) (Cues: You Say Run- My Hero Academia) Ryūko walks down a back alley, looking worried. "Mako! Maako! Geez, where is she?" Senkestu looks up to Ryūko. "Don't worry Ryūko, we'll find her. I'm sure of it. We just need to be patient." Meanwhile, Nui Harime is facing off with Stocking in a dark dead-end. Nui: "Hey, hey! You're not bad, cutie! But can you handle this?" She pulls out a large doll that resembles Mako Mankanshoku (that last name), and throws it at Stocking, which she quickly slices to pieces. "Aw... I was gonna use that later for someone else... Oh well!" But her surprise, Nui charges at her, but she quickly slices Nui's torso, splattering blood everywhere. "Owie, that hurt..." She quickly heals, thanks to the Life Fibers. "There we go!" Stocking: "What the-?!" "Makoo!" Nui and Stocking stops after hearing a call out for Mako. Nui: "Ryūko?! Hm... I'll leave her to you!" She pulls her parasol out, then jumps onto the fire escape on the building. "Tata! It was nice knowing you!" Stocking: "Hey, get back here, you crap! You stole my bagel!" Ryūko walks in the dead-end just as Harime escapes. "M-Mako...?" Stocking turns around. "Are you that Ryūko girl she was talking about?" Ryūko looks down, eyes covered in shadows. "You... You..." She quickly transforms into her battle form, then dashes toward her foe. "YOU BIIITCH!" HERE WE GOOOO!! (Cues: Fight On!- Final Fanasy VII/Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Ryūko swings her Scissor Blade at Stocking, but Stocking blocks it with Stripes I. "How could you kill Mako like that?" Stocking: "What the hell are you talking about?" Ryūko jumps back, then dashes at her again, swinging her blade viciously. Stocking is barely able to keep up, but she then pulls out Stripes II, slicing Ryūko's arm. She winces pain, but heals in a second. Stocking: "...Her too...?" They clash again, this time both girls swinging at full speed. "THIS IS FOR MAKO!! SCISSOR BLADE! DECAPITATION MODE!" Ryūko knocks Stocking back, then activates her Decapitation Mode. "HYAAAAA!" Stocking is both amazed and terrified by Ryūko's Decapitation Mode. She dodges barely in time, then trips Ryūko and slices her head off. "I expected more from what that girl said..." "And you're getting it", said Ryūko's head. Stocking is abhorred by the sight. "That's just messed up...!!" Ryūko gets up, still healing, then dashes toward her foe. "Let's finish this!!" Stocking charges at her. "Alright, we agree on something!" She forms her Super Weapon (yes, that's its name). Ryūko: "Finishing Move!" Stocking: "You're dead!" They both bolt past their opponent. (Music stops) After a dramatic pause, (Cues: Before My Body is Dry, Chorus- Kill la Kill) Stocking explodes into blood and two halves. Her corpse falls to the ground, and even more blood oozes out. The kanji for her finishing move appears on screen. "SEN-I-SOSHITSU!" Ryūko strikes a victory pose before transforming back, and walking away. "That's what you get for messing with my friends." DBX! Trivia * The connections between Ryūko and Stocking is that they are two foul-mouthed anime protagonists who use swords and are females. * Being Chris' first written DBX, it is a number of firsts. ** It is the first battle to pit two: *** females against each other. *** sword users against each other. *** anime protagonists against each other. ** It is the first battle to have the winner transform back into their base form upon landing the killing blow. ** It is the first battle to have a Kill la Kill character in it. ** It is the first battle to have a Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt character in it. ** It is the first time a character died by being split in half vertically. __FORCETOC__ Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga themed DBXs